


Anal Milking

by Groovehigh



Series: Taboo January 2020 [4]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:46:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22113559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Groovehigh/pseuds/Groovehigh
Summary: Missions are long in the MI6 especially when you are dating the hottest agent in the house. Q and Bond can’t wait to be reunited, they missed each other’s bodies so much !
Relationships: James Bond/Q
Series: Taboo January 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588216
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45
Collections: Taboo_January_Writing_Challenge_2020





	Anal Milking

“Stop that James. We are going to get caught…” 

The quartermaster is looking all around him but James laughs and pushes on the back of his partner to keep him firmly against the wall. 

“Shut up or we are really going to get caught !” 

They giggle like teenagers and James whispers to him : 

“I have missed your body so much !” 

He had been abroad on a mission for the last couple of weeks, and couldn’t wait to come back home to fuck his boyfriend. And they didn’t even make it to home, they locked themselves in the youngest’s office to have a welcome back fuck session. They are both going to be in very much trouble if they get caught, but the desire was too intense to fight. James likes to please his partner, more than he likes to receive anything from him. And he intends to do just that. Making the young man scream his name is his best achievement in life, and it makes him hard in his pants. Kneeling down on the floor behind his partner, James is pinning him against the wall, the young man’s jeans down around his ankles. James kisses the inner thighs, making his boyfriend shiver in anticipation. 

“Hmmm honey you know how much I love that” moans Q indecently   
“Why do you think I am doing this ?”   
“Did you please yourself while I was away ?”   
“No” answers the quartermaster “Everything is lame in comparison to your mouth and hands”   
“Glad to hear that”   
“Did you ?”   
“Hmm I wanted to… But then I realized it would be better to wait for your divine lips…”   
“Good boy” 

They giggle once more and James takes advantage of his boyfriend’s inattention to pull down his boxers briefs down to his ankles. Q is still facing the wall, only now his cock is free from its fabric prison. 

“Hmmm” he moans “Should we really do this here James ?”  
“Of course !” 

And James takes the buttcheeks of his boyfriend and spreads them apart. He buries his face between them, and plants a kiss on his partner’s hole. Quentin shivers from head to toe and James starts licking this sensitive area. His boyfriend is only sighs and moans now, and they are both thanking the lock on the quartermaster’s door to give them a bit of privacy. Q moans loudly feeling the tip of James’ tongue tracing its way from his testicles to his hole. The man surely knows how to please him. Q is struggling to stand upright, his legs are already shaky and his whole body rocked by pure pleasure. 

“I am in the mood to try something a bit different…” says the agent suddenly 

He gently bites the inner thigh of his partner, keeping him from answering right away. 

“Whatever… You… Wish…” answers his boyfriend 

James grins and keeps doing what he was doing earlier. He wants to try something they never experienced before : he’d like to make Q cum without touching or stimulating his cock in any way… He had been reading about gay sex a lot when abroad, hence his desire to experiment new things. He keeps licking the hole of his partner, inserting the tip of his tongue in the flesh and it makes his boyfriend uncontrollably moan. When he considers having prepared the area enough, he replaces his tongue with his index and slowly pushes the finger in. 

“DAMN !” exclaims the young man “IT IS SO GOOD !” 

A few weeks of deprivation turned him into a ball of sensations, and everything James does to him is amplified by his lust. James keeps going until he reaches the extra-sensitive prostate, making Q scream and his body arch forward. 

“Careful” warns the agent “You are going to hurt yourself Q”   
“Sorry” sighs the man “You took me by surprise”

He even blacked out for a few seconds, his whole body overstimulated by all of this. He might even have a heart-attack if James continues his slow torture. 

“You keep steady okay ?” says the agent kissing the butt of his partner, a finger still inserted inside him 

Q nods and James starts massaging the prostate, with the moans of his boyfriend helping him finding the appropriate rhythm and motion. 

“Oh God !” exclaims the quartermaster “Keep going James ! Keep going !” 

It turns on James a lot to hear his boyfriend scream like that and he hopes the office is soundproofed, otherwise they will have some explaining to do.   
Q’s dick is throbbing, looking for its release, and the man wishes his boyfriend would touch it, but given the look of things he is not about to do so. Q is tempted to go down on himself, to grab his cock and stroke it but he resists the urge to do so. 

“I guess...” he starts trying to catch his breath “I guess you won’t agree on myself stroking my cock ?”  
“Of course” snaps James “I want you to orgasm solely with the action of my fingers…”   
“Fingers ?” asks Q surprised 

As an answer, James pushes a second finger inside of him, making him cry in surprise. 

“Stop talking now Q” instructs 007 “You are really close I think…”  
“I am…”  
“Do you have something to… Minimize the mess ?” laughs the agent 

Q grabs a towel on his desk, one he keeps for this kind of purpose, and throws it on the floor, between his legs. That will do. James keeps teasing his prostate sending him to the edge of orgasm. Q is all pleasure and moans, while James tries to not get distracted and keep a steady rhythm. 

“JAMES ! OH JAMES !” cries Q “OOOOOOOHH” 

This last scream is the one of his orgasm. His cock drops semen on the floor, in a long and massive flow. His whole body is pressed against the wall, and when he finishes cumming, his legs starts shaking and James catches him before he collapses on the floor. It was the most powerful orgasm he ever had and he needs a few minutes to recover enough to turn to his boyfriend and give him a kiss on the lips. 

“Wow” he whispers “I… I didn’t know I would enjoy that so much”   
“I had no idea it would make you crazy like that” admits the agent “Do you feel okay enough to stand up on your feet ?”  
“Not yet” says the quartermaster with a grin “I’m far better in your arms”   
“Naughty boy”   
“What about you ? I can feel your massive cock, do you want to fuck right here and now ?”  
“I’ll wait until we get home” answers the agent kissing his boyfriend with passion “Satisfying you was the essential thing for me”   
“I’ll repay the favor at home, don’t worry”

They chuckle and keep kissing and cuddling, sitting on the floor of the quartermaster’s office.


End file.
